Welcome to Osaka!
by Magic StilesLover
Summary: 20 years into the future after a rule was made that you must be sixteen to go your Pokemon journey for safety reason. Now six teens from Pallet Town will venture off on there journey but not to any of the region that we know. Its time for the world to know of Osaka! (Warning: Very AU, and Oc centered, its Yaoi but later on, and there is cussing so it rated T) Oc submission later!
1. Getting Your Starter!

Welcome to Osaka

"Human Speaking"

'_Human Thinking'_

"**Pokémon Speaking"**

'_**Pokémon Thinking'**_

_**Machine/Pok**__**é**__**dex Talking**_

Chapter 1: Getting your starters. And Getting Started!

~Break: Oak Residence~

*Normal P.O.V*

It was an early morning day in June in Pallet Town. In the clear blue sky Pidgey's flew over the dozing town crowing a gentle, but loud tune that caused a few to rise. One of the few awakened by the call of the wild birds was a sixteen year old boy who lived on the north side of the town, with spikey brown hair laid in his bed.

"Evil birds~ always gotta wake a guy up!" whined the brunette who stuffed his head under his pillow.

The boy was trying so hard to fall back to fall back asleep didn't notice the presence of a black furred yellow ringed fox enter his room, before he was abruptly risen from his bed thanks to the Pokémon levitating him with Psychic.

"Ahhh Umbreon put me down!" the boy wailed fumbling in mid-air, while Umbreon laughed as he toyed with his trainer's son

The boy and the dark type were brought to the new presence in the room when they heard a deep and light hearted chuckle echo throughout the room causing Pokémon and child to turn their head in surprise

"Oh come now squirt you could be a little nicer to Umbreon, he did get you up in time." The man chuckled leaning down petting his loyal partner on the head receiving a coo of affection.

"Okay Umbreon you can put him down now." Umbreon yipped and released Psychic dropping the boy to his bed.

"Ok Damien since you're up wash up, and get ready I 'ma headed to the lab to prepare. Smell ya later!" and with that Damien's dad and Umbreon were gone. Damien rolled his eyes and sighed laying his head on his pillow. _'Dad is sooooooo freaking difficult, but who said being the son of the famous Professor Gary Oak would be easy.'_ This thought made Damien snorted a laugh a headed to the bathroom.

~Break: Ketchum Residence~

To the south side of Pallet Town one raven headed had finished his packing. He sighed with relief that the packing was over and laid on his bed closing his eyes taking in the silence thinking about this special day.

"I can't believe it's time for my journey to start," he hopped off his bed and grinned. 'So let's get this rolling" the sixteen year old thought grabbing his hat and his back pack and headed out his bedroom door cutting off the light

Walking downstairs the boy saw his dad Pikachu munching on some Pokéchow, but not seeing his dad assuming his dad must have left. "Pikachu were did dad go?" the Pikachu tilted its head to the right thinking.

"**Oh he said eat breakfast and come on to the lab when you're done!"** Pikachu said hopping down off the table, and on to the boys shoulder.

Grabbing an energy bar and walked out the house to cutting the lights off. Locking the door and started walking to the Pokémon Lab when he heard cursing and yelling that sounded like his to crazy twin best friends, turning around and not seeing them he scratched his head and shook his head. "No way, they wouldn't be this late to getting to the lab." The raven head said shaking his head at the idea.

**"Come Travis everybody is probably there now!"** Pikachu said hopping off the shoulder and running down the road. "Hey! Wait up Pikachu!" Travis ran faster to catch up to his dad partner.

~Break: Elsewhere in Pallet~

On west side of Pallet two twins ran, and cursed at each other. "Brandon you god dang lazy butt I sear if we are the last to get or starters I'm gonna-" The blonde girl started but was cut out by a push. "You're gonna what you blonde bimbo, I swear even the great Arceus himself can't stand you, Brooklyn!" Brandon yelled insulting his twin sister, and pushing her to gain speed.

Brooklyn growled and leaped at her brother with the speed of an Absol, tackling him to the ground rolling downhill nearing the lab. "I swear *grunt* you're *grunt* worse brother *grunt* EVER!" Brooklyn and Brandon rolled and rolled down the hill in a fury of limbs, growls, and curses when they saw two people; a red head and a blonde in their way, seeing no way to stop they yelled.

"Grey do you hear that?" The red head turn to her blonde companion in confusion. "Huh, I don't hear anything-" The twins slammed into the blonde causing him to roll with the blonde boy while his companion raced after him giggling at the sight.

The three sixteen year olds rolled until they hit a broke apart as they landed in front of Damien Oak and Travis Ketchum looking down at them in confusion and amusement. Brandon and Brook both blushed at the sight of their two best friends, standing up, and brushing themselves off while leaving Ariel to help Grey off the ground with small choking laugh that made the boy blush a pinkish color.

As everybody was settled down and ready to walk in the door to opened showing an older version of Travis in the doorway with a large grin. "Hey kids we were wondering when you all get here, come on Oaky here got-" the older man was hit upside the head with a book and landed face forward with swirls in his eyes.

"Ketchum I told you over a 200 times do NOT call me 'Oaky'! Oh kids come in my invention is ready for you guys!" Gary Oak grabbed Ash Ketchum by his ear and dragged him into the lab with the kids behind them.

At the back of lab was a large silver machine, to the side of it was a large lever live a poker on a machine, and in the middle were; two screens, two slots and a handprint scanner. The teens stared in awe and shock at the machine not knowing what to say.

"Humph, speechless I know it is my creation, but with the PokéJackpot all you do is put your hand on the scanner, then the machine reads you mental and emotionally, which picks out a newly one of a kind hatched egg starter, AND customizes your Pokédex!" He smugly smirked with a sense of pride.

Brandon stepped up first grinning from ear to ear, he wore white sleeve dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up with a black tie, his pants were black semi-baggy jeans, and combat boots. Placing his hand on the scanner and closed his eyes as Professor Gary pulled the lever on the side the machine down as it beeped and dinged till finally it spoke:

_**Chosen Starter: Chikorita (Female), Level: 5, Ability Overgrow**_

_**Moves: Tackle, Growl, Leaf Storm, Wide Cut**_

The machine dinged once again and a mint green and white Pokédex plus a Pokéball with a leaf on it. Brandon was shocked and awed as he picked the Pokédex putting it in his back pocket, then picking up the Pokéball. Brandon smiled down at the red and white ball clicking the Pokéball tossing it up in the air causing a silhouette to come falling back down landing in Brandon arms.

Chikorita opened her eyes blinking her eyes to focus them, after blinking she looked up at the boy hold her. Brandon looked down at the Chikorita and in that moment an instant spark connected between the two as partner and trainer.

Chikorita grinned at the curly headed boy. **"Hiya I'm Chikorita what's your name?"** The small grass type said in a bubbly voice that made Brandon small at her. "My name's Brandon Jones!" Brandon said twirling around with Chikorita giggling in delight. Professor Oak patted Brandon on the shoulder and smiled at the boy.

"Brandon is there a nickname you want to give to Chikorita?" Brandon looked at his partner looking her face he decided. "Nicknames huh, how do you like Skylar then?" He asked her to which she nodded. "Good you two now let's step back, and let the others get there's." Gary said pulling the new beginners to the side.

"Oh me next! Me next!" Brooklyn cheered running up to the machine, but was held back by Travis who pulled her back. "Um Brook why don't we go last" Travis asked bashfully from holding his best friend so closely.

Brooklyn pouted, but gave him a tiny nod. "Okay Tray I'll wait with ya" Travis smiled at her. "Thanks Brook you're the best"

She giggled flipping her long curly blond hair behind her back. "I know and just wait I'm going to be the very best trainer that ever come out of Pallet Town!"

Gary and Ash both coughed at Brooklyn's declaration. 'We beg to differ…' they thought, but didn't voice their opinion as they watched Damien who was dressed in a white tee, washed out blue jeans, and converse stepped up to the machine placing his hand on the scanner and closing his eyes, his father came up again and pulled the lever on the machine till the machine dinged and spoke:

_**Chosen Starter: Eevee (Male), Level: 5, Ability Anticipation**_

_**Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack, Tail Whip, Shadow Ball**_

Damien smirked picking it up the Pokéball tossing causing a silhouette of Eevee to pop out, it and, flipped till he landed on Damien's heads

Looking down into his eyes, and just like Brandon and his Chikorita a spark connected the two as trainer and Pokémon

**"What's up my Eevee but~, I guess you knew that hehehehehe."** The little Eevee seemed so full of energy that it matched to infamous raven headed knucklehead's personality.

"Heh, I did my names Damien Oak. Is there any nicknames you would like Eevee?" Eevee did a little dance and hopped down into his arms.

"**I like the name Finx for some reason."** The brunette trainer nodded he looked at the Pokédex in confusion seeing it was white he looked to dad for an answer but only getting a hand wave he grumbled as he walked over to a chuckling Brandon.

Professor Gary looked to the two newcomers and nodded. "Ok now you two must be Ms. Palmer and Mr. Vaughn you two were sent by Professor Elm, yeah?" the two nodded 'yes' "Ok that makes the process quicker. So Travis and Brooklyn after you get your starter, and Pokédex then I will tell you the surprise I have for you kids." moving the Grey and Ariel over with Brandon and Gary who greeted them.

Okay Brook, Travis you guys are the last one to pick so who's going?" Gary asked. "We both are. I read you're design turns out we can do a double scan" Travis tells him stepping up with Brook by his side "Geez Travy could you make it any more obvious you're in love with your little Brooky-poo" Damien teased.

Travis and Brooklyn both turned a deep scarlet red. "Shut up Damien! I just want to be a trainer at the exact moment as her" Travis yelled before speaking quietly and calmly to Brook so only she could hear him. "Just like we promised right?" Brooklyn nodded ignoring her twin's teasing through their twin link.

"Right~, now let's get are Pokémon!" she cheered dragging her best friend with her up to the panel. Travis and Brooklyn both took deep breaths as they each brought their hand up and touched the green LDS screen watching as their hands were scanned and the machine burst into life.

_**Moves: Scratch, Smokescreen, Ember, Metal Claw**_

_**Chosen Starter: Charmander (Male), Level: 5, Ability: Blaze**_

_**Chosen starter: Pichu (Female) Level: 5, Ability: Static**_

_**Moves: Thundershock, Sweet Kiss, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave**_

Travis grinned happily as he picked up his Pichu's lightning bolt symbol Pokéball grinning his dad's famous grin as he showed it off to his dad and starter receiving matching grins from the duo. Next he pocketed his bright yellow designed Pokédex into the pocket of his royal blue and black hoodie before turning to his blond haired best friend.

Brooklyn was squealing loudly as she jumped up and down excitedly making her white skirt flutter in the wind and her white boots click against the tiled floor. She quickly picked up her Charmander's Pokéball missing the beeping her new blazing orange red Pokédex that resembled a spark of fire made as she tossed the Pokéball high into the air to release her new partner.

Coming out of a the bright white light was not the cute little orange colored fire lizard that everyone was expecting to see instead they all gazed at a golden scale, blue flamed, and scary looking one instead. **"So which one of you stupid humans is my newest victim?"** Spoke the fierce fire starter as he glared hatefully at all the humans surrounding him.


	2. A troublesome Charmander and off to Osak

Magic: Hey guys and welcome to chapter two of Welcome to Osaka!

Lazy: Yay! Hey whatever to Looking for Love the Unova way?

Magic: It's gone forever lost to the cyber trash can *go sits in the personal emo corner*

Lazy: *sighs* Guess I gotta do the disclaimer

*MagicStilesLover does not anything Pokémon cause if he did all the Pokémon games would be on the same system (Nintendo Dsi or Nintendo Ds) and Ash would have grown to an acceptable age ^-^

**Welcome to Osaka!**

"Human Speaking"

_'Human Thinking'_

**"Pokémon Speaking"**

_**'Pokémon Thinking'**_

**Machine/Pokédex Talking**

Chapter 2: A troublesome Charmander and off to Osaka!

**~Inside Professor Oak's Lab~**

***Normal P.O.V***

"Aww crap not him! I thought I took him out of the system" Gary groaned remembering the trouble this Charmander caused all the previous researchers and trainers that had him.

"So this is the Charmander you wanted me to take to the Charicific valley" Ash mused shuddering at the cold hateful glare in the young Charmander's eyes.

**"You pitiful human like I would go anywhere with you cause your all the same to treat Pokémon like tools!"** Charmander snapped out then turning his icy glare to Brooklyn who flinched at the look. Brandon stepped in front of his twin with Skylar, the Chikorita jumping out his arms in front Brandon growling.

Gray sighed at the sight in front of him walking to the door to the left, "This way kids if you're about to battle then please do it outside." He said showing them the battling ground.

"Ok Skylar let's go!" the small grass Pokémon nodded and got ready. Just as Brook was getting ready to go with the already Charmander Professor Oak stopped her shaking his head

"But why he's my partner-!" She started but Gary stooped her right there. "He's not, well at least that what he sees. You see this Charmander was abused by the very first trainer who, because he was weak and wasn't winning battles." He stopped there to look at Charmander and Skylar's already started battle

Skylar flipped through the air landing back in front of Brandon "You ok Sky?!" Brandon asked which he got a nodded. "Good, now let's show off some skill then! Rush at him and a Tackle attack!" Using her small size to move and try and tackle the mean starter. _'Play right into it Charmander let's see what you're made of!"_ Brandon thought hoping his planned worked.

Charmander grunted and shoot a blue medium size Ember Skylar's way "Fell for it, now use Wide Cut and send that flame back with some force!" Brando said, Skylar twirled like around and around shooting a large and wide gust of air at the Ember shooting it back at the semi shiny starter.

**"Tch like that would work!"** Charmander claws begun to shine and grow as he slashed through the power boosted Ember that was sent his way. Gray nodded at the attack, "That attack is Metal Claw he used it to defend instead of not attacking." Everybody looked back to the field in understanding.

Just as Charmander looked ready to attack a black rope wrap around him shocking him into passing out so he couldn't move. Brooklyn seeing her partner in hurt she ran towards Charmander, but was stopped by the site of two strangers dressed up in bright orange and purple jumpsuits jumping in front of her.

"What the?! Who the heck are you clowns and what are you doing to Charmander!" Brooklyn growled out at the to the weird looking strangers

"Haha look Charles this kid's challenging us HOHOHO!" laughed the woman holding the rope. "I know Charlotte, it's so sad. I don't think she knows who we are. Maybe we should educate her" her partner mocked."Oh course we will. It's time for Team Nova Motto!" Charlotte shouted

***Cue the silly, but catchy theme music and backgrounds***

_"Can you feel it?_

_The Earth trembling beneath are power_

_Volcanoes erupting, blasting off streams of lava throughout the universe_

_Scorching and burning are names into history_

_Charlotte_

_Charles_

_Team Nova is the fiercest team around_

_Keep away or you're gonna get burned_

**Because you better believe Fang will leave a mark**

**While Hocus takes a nap I mean mystifies!"**

As they finished their motto they struck a pose, to which everybody stared. Ash, Gary, and Pikachu thought the two reminded them of two clowns from their journey years.

Brandon seeing his chance he took it. "Skylar use Leaf Storm!" Skylar jumped up and twirled again, but this time gather leaves shooting them with great force towards the two.

Seeing the attack coming the two team Nova members jumped out of the way, but the leaves hit a different target, the rope holding Charmander. Brooklyn seeing her starter heading towards the ground dove forward and caught him sliding across the field. "You okay Charmander? I'm sorry they hurt you" she said softly getting the rope off him. Charmander gave her a curious look wondering why a human protected him.

"You pipsqueak brat give me back our payday Charmander!" Charlotte shouted insulting Brandon and Brooklyn's height. Everybody flinched at the volume of the voice but looked worriedly at Brandon and Brook hearing them growling.

"Your one to talk you fashion train wreck of F*#KING ORANGE AND PURPLE!" Brandon insulted right back with a smirk seeing Charlotte being held back by Charles.

"Ok brat you wanna play let's PLAY! Fang teach these brats a lesson!" she ordered her Houndour watching him jump onto the field ready to battle.

Brandon seeing the new Pokémon took out his Pokédex scanning it.

**Houndour: The Dark Pokémon Level (7), other information is classified **

Looking confused by this Brandon put the small machine in his back pocket. "Fang go use Tackle!" Charlotte said making the first move in the battle, "Skylar dodge it and use Wide Cut!" Skylar was too slow to dodge and was hit back by Houndour's Tackle sending her flying back.

"Skylar you ok!?" Skylar stood on shaky legs, but slouched back down. Brandon not wanting to force his partner to fight anymore called her back to her Pokéball. "Okay Hocus use Dazzling Gem to weaken that Charmander!" Charles ordered his Abra who was asleep. "Hocus! ATTACK!" the man in the purple suite yelled waking his physic type up who lazily attacked the shiny Charmander.

Brooklyn seeing the attack coming covered Charmander shielding him with her body making her cry out in pain at the sting it caused.

"BROOKLYN!" the gang yelled worried for the golden headed girl.

Once the attack stopped she open her eyes looking down at her Charmander giving him a weak smile. "Don't worry I won't let them get you. I promise I'll protect you" she tells him getting back to her feet ready to face these punks missing the change happening inside her Charmander's eyes that once held complete hatred for humans turning into care.

"This is for getting in our way you brats, but we're not through with you guys yet. Fang use Flamethrower!" everybody gasped at what she was about to commit the ultimate crime; attacking a defenseless trainer with her Pokémon.

Fang doing as his trainer told him he sent a blazing Flamethrower towards Brandon who froze up unable to move.

"BRANDON GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Daimon yelled, but the blond boy couldn't move too scared to move.

Brooklyn without thinking or caring that she was already injured ran over and pushed her twin out of the way ready to take the attack and possibly get killed by it. When she never felt the blazing heat she opened her eyes again gasping when she saw Charmander standing in front of her shielding her from the attack. Brooklyn and Charmander looked each other in the eyes both feeling a spark between them, but unlike the other spark between others this spark burned brightly like a burning flame of understanding.

Both grinned at the new feeling they were getting from one another. "OK CHARMANDER EMBER FULL POWER!" Brooklyn yelled smirking as the blue flame on Charmander's tail grew and he fired of a very large ember attack at Fang that consumed his flamerthrower that shoot towards Charlotte burning the two to a crisps.

Charles and Hocus then caught a semi-burnt Charlotte and Fang trying to fan her back to consciousness before returning Hocus and Fang to their pokeballs. Ash stepped up to Brooklyn patting her on the shoulder smiling at her before moving her back.

"I don't care who you are, but for ruining a special day for these kids my son included by trying to steal his best friend's pokemon and then injuring her it is unforgivable! Pikachu VOLT TACKLE LETS GO!" Pikachu jumped off Ash shoulder rushing at the two criminals, electric energy sparking around him

Charlotte and Charles screamed as Pikachu slammed into the two causing an explosion that caused most of the residents in Pallet Town looking over at the local Pokémon Lab in confusion. "Dammit that Charmander was almost ours and those stupid brats ruined our plans!" screamed a very enraged Charlotte as her and Charles flew through the sky, and off in the distance.

Smiling as he picked up Pikachu Ash moved to Brooklyn and Charmander helping the two back over to the group who was cheering for Brooklyn and Charmander which then Brandon and Travis wrapped her into a hug checking her over like two crazy mother hens.

"Brook, Charmander good teamwork you two, but you're actions were absolutely reckless! You better never pull that kind of stunt again no matter heroic it was and Brandon you and Skylar did good going against a Pokémon that had a type advantage over you, with that said you both did very good job." Gary scolded/praised the two twins for their battles and actions.

The group then walked back to the lab where Gary motioned for the kids to follow him. Gary called to his assistant telling him to turn on the Pokémon Recover Machine and told Brooklyn and Brandon to put they're hurt Pokémon on the circle pad.

Brandon nodded, setting Skylar's ball in top of the machine and looked worried for his sister and her partner. Brooklyn bent down to eye level to Charmander looking into his eyes asking him the question not in words, but with the strength and bond they have built in their short time.

Charmander sighed and nodded to the now smiling blonde, Brooklyn picked him up pulling out his Pokéball tapping him softly on the head sending him back into his ball setting it on the machine next to Chikorita. Professor Oak pressed a few buttons and started the machine and turned back to the kids.

"Ok guys I want to talk to you to all about something important, have any of you heard of the Osaka region?" Gary asked getting a bunch of confused faces, but Ariel and Brandon hands shot up surprising Gary and the whole group.

Stepping up Ariel spoke, "The Osaka region is like the Kalos and Unova region. This region has been around the time Mr. Ketchum and Professor Oak went on their journeys and this region was making its start." she said talking about the region starting facts and letting Brandon who stepped up speak.

"This region inhabits Pokémon from each region, has its own league, elite four, and champion. Plus they having amazing shopping centers!" Brandon spoke with hearts in his eyes, Ariel eyes also turned to hearts gossiping with Brandon on the different items they could/would buy causing for the group to sweat drop.

"Well the two of you have your facts straight that's for sure, yes this region came into public view around the same the time me and Ash went on our journey through Kanto. My grandfather the original Professor Oak told me about this region the same time he retired and I became the Pokémon Professor." Professor Oak spoke moving to PRM (Pokémon. Recover. Machine), picking up of the two Pokéball handing them to the two respective trainers.

"But dad does that mean we're going to Osaka!?" Damien asking his dad the question each kid had on their nodded making each teen whooped with joy about this new region and thinking about the friends, rivals, and fun that will go down.

Gary getting the attention of the group again motioned for the kids to follow him outside to the Pallet Town Port, which was built in Pallet Town for ships to come in and out of Pallet Town for different reasons. On the port Brooklyn and Brandon saw their mom and dad standing next to a red and white boat chatting with each other.

The twins ran towards their parents hugging ***COUGH* TACKLING*COUGH*** into a group family hug/pile.

"Mom I thought you were off on business, when did you get back!" Brandon said hugging his mom who looked like she was in her thirties with long brunette hair that she kept in a neat ponytail; her features remind you of Brandon from the dark blue eyes to the radiant smile, to their similar personality.

"Yeah dad you left to go to Johto for a sighting of a rare Pokémon!" Brooklyn said giving her dad a bone crushing hug looking at the man you could tell that Brooklyn got her golden curls and sun shining smile from this man.

Catching up to the rouge twins and their parents the group smiled at the warm site of the children excited to see their parents. "Alice, Keith I'm glad you're here to wish your children off on their special day!" Gary smiled at the two knowing even with their huge schedules these two would skip everything to wish these kids the best and give them a warm send off.

Ariel thought for a minute about Brandon and Brooklyn's mom thinking she had seen her before, and when it clicked in her head that she had, "Oh my Mewtwo your Alice Jones famous fashion designer!" Ariel said pulling out a fashion magazine from her bag showing the group just babbling causing most of the group smiling at the red head girl.

Grey smiled at his partner's antics knowing she was in love with fashion and Pokémon at the same time. "Ariel I know you're excited but I think Professor Oak is ready to send us off." Ariel sweat dropped and mutter apologies as she stood put many magazines that she had out, back into her bag

"Ok guys this ship here will take you to Osaka," Gary said pulling out cards with boats on them handing the teens a card each. "These are passes are to your rooms and for around the boat, now kids from here on out whatever you decide to do is your choice." Gary said letting the kids step on the boats.

"All passengers who are boarding the boat to Osaka must board now the boat is preparing to leave, I repeat the boat to Osaka is preparing to leave!" the speaker spoke through the loudspeaker. As the final passengers boarded the teens waved to the four adult's goodbye as the boat started to move.

"Brooklyn and Brandon remember to protect one another no matter what!" Ms. Jones said, while Mr. Jones grinned giving them a thumbs up.

"Meet and befriend many people and Pokémon, Travis!" Ash said waving with Pikachu to Travis.

"Have fun you guys and remember the lessons you learn!" Gary said nodding to his son knowing he was more ready than he was.

And as the parents said their final words the four childhood friends ran to the back of the boat watched as Pallet Town became farther and farther away, while Ariel and Grey moved to the inside of the big boat

"Well catch you guys later I'm gonna go find me and Skylar some food, bye!" Brandon said smiling walking back to the front of the boat and taking a the same way Brandon did Damien smiled to his two friends and waved his goodbye.

Travis nudged a quiet Brooklyn and grinned her way starring back to where Pallet Town was. "Brook let's make this adventure, not like any old boring adventure let's make this one the best yet." Looking to Brooklyn who looked his way and nodded with her own smile.

"You bet we will! You and me are a team right even if you're going to be my rival in the pokemon league, but we'll worry about that when we get there" Brooklyn giggled holding onto his arm as Pallet Town was no longer a spot in the distances. "Hey since Brandon nicknamed his Chikorita lets nickname our pokemon~"

"That's not a bad idea. Okay let's do it and how about afterwards we have a battle. I mean the decks big enough for us too" Travis says smiling at her.

"You're so on Ketchem!" She declared running towards the other railing of the ship. "Okay Charmander time to get fired up for battle~" she cheered tossing her ember symbol pokeball high into the air releasing her shiny starter.

Travis laughed at his friend's battle phrase. "Seriously Brook? That's your battle phrase?" he teased letting his Pichu out.

"Oh hush it you! It's a cool phrase right Storm?" she asked her stoic starter.** "Storm? Who's that?"** the blue flamed lizard asked making Brooklyn giggle as she patted his head. "That's you silly~ That's if you like the name?"

Charmander gave it a thought before shrugging indifferently. "**I guess its an okay name. A storm is powerful and unpredictable and that's just how I like to be"** he tells her approving of his new name. Brooklyn cheered hugging Storm and giving him a kiss on the cheek making him feel uncomfortable. **"Knock it off!"**

Travis gave the Charmander a jealous look. "Lucky guy" he thought bitterly before he felt his Pichu nuzzle his cheek making him smile scratching her under her chin. "Hey girl. How do you like the name Momo?"

**"I love it~! Its a cute name and I like cute"** Momo giggled hopping down from his shoulder to stand in front of her trainer with her little pink cheeks sparking. **"We can worry about cute later. I'm ready to battle!"**

"I like your spirit! Okay Brook you ready to lose to Momo and me?"

"Yea right! Storm and I are going to wipe the deck with you guys! Ready for our first battle Storm?" **"Been ready lets get this battle started!"** he declared letting out a small ember to show his battling spirit.

**"You're going down fireball!"** Momo declared letting her cheeks spark more. "That's the spirit Momo let's get ready to win!"

"Waaaaaaiiiiitttttt! I wanna watch the battle tooooo!" shouted a voice in the distance.

* * *

Magic: Second chapter is finished~ Stay tune for the next exciting chapter to see who goes win the battle between Brooklyn and Travis ^3^

Lazy: Go Storm Go! Fight Momo Fight! I know you'll when this fight~! Yay~! * cheering while jumping around in a cheerleading outfit similars to Dawn's and performing a routine as well that ended with her doing a split*

Magic: AHHHHHH MY EYES THEY BURN! *passes out from the disturbing site*

Lazy: *poofs back into normal clothes* Hehehe payback for making me wait for this chapter and wrecking my studio wall :) Bye guys hope you like the chapter and please leave nice reviews so Magic won't feel depressed and whine at me~ See ya guys next time ^w^

**Preview for the next chapter: Our new Trainers are on their way to Osaka, but before they get there they each have pokemon battles. Which trainers will emerge victorious? What adventures await them inside the new Region? Stay tuned and find out~**


End file.
